The invention relates generally to methods for fastening anchoring devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for blindly fastening anchors to panels.
Anchors fastenable to panels for support are known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476 entitled xe2x80x9cScrew Anchorxe2x80x9d, for example, discloses a screw anchoring device adhered over an opening through a wall panel on one side thereof for subsequently accepting a screw disposed through the opening from an opposite side of the wall panel.
The anchoring device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476 includes more particularly a plate member having angled wings on opposite edges thereof and a central aperture, about which is formed a helical screw impression protruding from the same side thereof as the wing members. Two tabs located on opposite sides of the helical screw impression protrude at right angles from the side of the plate member opposite the side thereof from which the helical screw impression protrudes, and a pressure sensitive adhesive pad or tape is adhered to the side of the plate member from which the tabs protrude. The tabs protrude through the adhesive pad and facilitate alignment of the anchoring device aperture with the panel opening. Thereafter, a screw disposed into the panel opening from the side thereof opposite the anchoring device is threadably engageable with the helical depression formed about the aperture of the anchoring device, for example to mount a bracket or some other utility member to the panel.
A popular application for the anchoring device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476, among others, is for mounting shelf supporting brackets on interior liners of refrigerators. In this application, the anchoring devices are mounted over corresponding openings on a side of the liner that is not visible from the interior of the refrigerator. The assembly of the anchoring device is performed manually by inserting the tabs in the liner opening and then pressing the anchoring device against the side of the liner until the pressure sensitive pad or tape adheres the anchoring device thereto. The anchoring device seals the opening through the liner to prevent insulating foam injected between the liner and an outer structure of the refrigerator from contaminating the interior thereof, during manufacturing. Besides aligning the anchoring device, the opening through the liner indicates the location of the anchoring device for subsequently fastening a screw thereto from the interior of the refrigerator. Occasionally, however, openings through the liner are not completely covered or properly sealed by anchoring devices, thus allowing insulating foam to contaminate the interior of the refrigerator, which is undesirable.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of fastening anchoring devices, or anchors, to panels and indicating the location thereof.
An object of the invention is to provide novel methods for fastening anchoring devices to panels that overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel methods for fastening anchoring devices to panels that are reliable and economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel methods for fastening anchoring devices to one side of a panel and forming an anchoring device locating indicium on another side thereof opposite the anchoring device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel methods for blindly fastening anchoring devices to one side of a panel and forming anchor device locating indicium on another side thereof opposite the corresponding anchoring device to indicate the location of the anchoring device without the use of any openings through the panel.
It is another object of the invention to automate the fastening of anchoring devices to panels, and in applications where anchoring device locating indicium are desired, to automate the formation thereof on the panel opposite the anchoring device.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide methods for fastening anchoring devices having a screw aperture therethrough to portions of panels devoid of openings comprising generally fastening an anchoring device to one side of the panel, and forming an anchoring locating indicium on another side of the panel opposite the anchoring device in alignment with the aperture thereof without forming an opening through the panel.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide methods for fastening anchoring devices onto panels comprising generally fastening an anchoring device to one side of the panel with a transfer punch engaged with the anchoring device, supporting the panel opposite the anchoring device with a die when fastening the anchoring device to the panel, and forming an anchoring device locating indicium on the panel opposite the anchoring device without forming an opening through the panel.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide methods for fastening anchoring devices onto panels comprising generally fastening an anchoring device to the panel with a transfer punch engaged with the anchoring device and a die engaged with the panel opposite the anchoring device, and forming an anchoring device locating indicium on the panel opposite the anchoring device with a divot punch.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.